paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 4: Friends With Benefits
Today is Ryder's birthday and Ryder is opening presents from the pups. They are all in the top of the lookout. Chase got him a poster of the team, Rocky got him a new, waterproof phone, Rubble got him a copy of his uniform and Zuma and Skye got him some special models and artifacts they had since they were born. Now it was time for Marshall's present. It's the biggest of the lot. Ryder: Wow. That's quite a haul Marshall! Are you sure you can handle it? Marshall: Yeah! *grunts* I...just...need *pants* Okay maybe a bit of help. Ryder goes to pick up his present and puts it with the others. Marshall: Happy birthday by the way Ryder: Thanks Marshall. Thanks to all you pups. Ryder opens Marshall's present and in it is lots and lots AND LOTS of candy. Ryder: Thanks for the candy Marshall but why so much? Marshall: Well you give us lots of treats for being good pups so i thought I'd give you some treats for being a good boy Ryder and the pups share a laugh Rocky: Looks like there's just one present left Ryder opens his final present and in it is a message saying "Dear Ryder, I just wanna say Happy birthday and i hope you have a fantastic day. Also, the present inside is not just for you, but all the rangers as well. I really hope you find them useful. Once again, happy birthday. From the guy walking through your door right now". Ryder and the pups look at the door and notice a man walking in. He has curly hair, a blue and white baseball cap, a yellow bullshifters t-shirt, mechanic trousers, black boots and a texas acceny. Ryder: Ellis? Is that you? Ellis: Yes it is. Want me to prove it? Ryder: Okay. Umm...tell me your favourite fellow survivor and your least favourite zombie type. Ellis: Zoey and Jockey Ryder: *Smiles a lot more* Ellis it IS you! *chuckles with Ellis and hugs him* Allow me to inroduce you to the PAW patrol or in this case, power rangers. The pups go up to Ellis who kneels down with a very friendly smile. Ellis: Hi pups. Pleased to meet y'all. Ellis holds his right hand out to each of the pups one at time and they respond by putting their right front paw in it and saying their name. Chase: My name's Chase Skye: Hi. I'm Skye Rocky: Rocky. Nice to meet you Rubble: Name's Rubble Zuma: My name's Zuma Marshall: And I'm Marshall a.k.a Mr. Clumsy Everyone starts to laugh while we go to the mothership. Spectre: How come those puny power rangers always have to win? Outrider: I don't know but we have to put a stop to it Spectre: I think I know someone who can help. Outrider: Go on then sir. Who is it? Spectre: His name is Mayor Humdinger. An evil mayor who lives in a town called FoggyBottom- Humdinger: And has come to help. Outrider: How did you even...? Humdinger: That doesn't matter. But what does matter is that i've come to help. And so has a friend of mine. She can consume many things in her way which could be useful for dealing with their pup packs. Her name is Dee Vower. Dee Vower comes into the mothership. She is a red, scaly monster with two heads. Each head has a massive mouth. Dee Vower: I'm back Humdinger and I am hungry for action Humdinger: I hope you're hungry for some puny power rangers Spectre: Make sure you deal with their pup packs first Outrider: Then you can take them head-on Back at the lookout Ellis: Well Ryder, you gonna open your final present? Ryder: Oh yeah sorry. I just got distracted from seeing you Ellis: That's alright The alarm then goes off All pups: The town needs us Ryder: *Checks the pup pad* This monster's at the town hall and...*Dee Vower eats a hot dog stand* he just ate a hot dog stand Skye: He must've been very hungry *they all start to laugh* Ellis: Oh but before you go pups, i'm gonna need to borrow you pup packs Rocky: Um...I'm not too sure about that Chase: How can we trust you with them? Ellis: I'm a great mechanic and i just wanna upgrade your pup packs and protect them from this monster. Ryder: He can be trusted Chase. I know this guy like the back of my hand Chase: Okay. Lend him you're pup packs. The pups lend Ellis their pup packs. Zuma: Don't break them. Ellis: Don't worry Zuma. They're in safe hands. Now go kick some monster butt. I'll get these back to you as soon as i can. The pups go to take on Dee Vower while Ellis takes the pups packs and prepares to modify them. Meanwhile, Ryder opens his present but we don't yet know what it could be. Ryder's Mind: I like these Ellis. But we're gonna have to practice before we can use them Over at the town, Dee Vower is now at the docks where Cap'n Turbot and his cousin François are preparing to go into the diving bell Cap'n Turbot: Ready for another diving bell adventure François? François: Oui. The diving bell is just magnifique Cap'n Turbot: But nothing like the mythical mer pup we are going to find François: But that is the sun. Not the mer-moon Cap'n Turbot: I'm sure we can still find them asleep in this *notices Dee Vower, gasps in fright and points at her* MONSTER! François: What? *turns around and screams and jumps into the sea alongside Cap'n Turbot* Dee Vower: *laughs evilly* Care if i join you? Skye: *Already morphed into her ranger form* Wind Shield! Flying Tornado! Skye throws her Wind Shield at Dee Vower, causing it to make a tornado, carry her upwards for some distance and then drop her and return to Skye. The other rangers join Skye whilst already morphed. Cap'n Turbot: Paw Patrol? Is that you? Rocky: It is Cap'n. Now get to somewhere safe. We'll take care of this redneck. Dee Vower: That's not my name Rocky: Pfft. Whatever. The rangers start to fight Dee Vower. They are doing somewhat well until Dee Vower: Double header! She extends both her necks and uses her heads to attack the rangers. She knocks Rocky into the water and everyone else onto the ground. Dee Vower: Time to consume your pup packs Zuma: Well guess what? We don't have them Dee Vower: Guess I'll consume the lot of you instead. Super suction breath! Dee Vower sucks up all the rangers leaving just Rocky on his own. Dee Vower: World domination is now within our grasp! Hahahahaha Rocky: *Jumps out of the water with his Eco Bow and shoots it* Oh no it isn't! Dee Vower: *Stumbles from Rocky's bow shots* What? I thought i consumed all of you Rocky: Then why am I still here? Dee Vower: Cos you like the water so much that you don't care about your friends? Rocky: I'm now used to water thanks to my orange ranger friend Zuma but that's not the case! Dee Vower: Who cares what the case is? You're still going down! Double blast! Dee Vower fires two fireballs (one from each head) at Rocky who then dodges it Rocky: Not this time! No job is too big, no pup is too small! Rocky and Dee Vower start to fight and Rocky eventually comes out on top. Rocky: Let's finish this! Eco Bow! Piercing Strike! Rocky fires his piercing strike at Dee Vower which destroys her Dee Vower: How embarrassing! Defeated by a single puppy! Rocky: A single tough puppy Dee vower: *revived in mass form by Spectre* Your friends aren't released yet! Rocky: Oh but they will be! Rocky requesting Cycler Zord! Rocky's Cycler Zord comes in, he hops inside it and he puts it into Zord mode. Dee Vower: This should be a piece of cake Rocky: Lets see if i have one in my truck Rocky presses his attack button and lots of random stuff comes out of it. Sadly, no cake. It all stuns Dee Vower and Rocky pulls his lever. Rocky: Full throttle! Rocky's Zord goes to full speed and soars straight through Dee Vower. Dee Vower: This is not how it should end! Dee Vower is destroyed and everything she devoured is put back where it came from, including the other rangers. Rocky: Paw patrol rangers, we just pawed a victory Rocky hops back onto the ground and his zord goes back to the lookout. Rocky: Power down. *demorphs and finds his friends and runs towards them* Guys! You okay? Chase: No we're great thanks Zuma: But not as great as you Rocky: I was great? Ack...i mean of course i was great! All the pups laugh for a bit and they start to head back to base where Ryder's party has already started. Everyone there is chatting, dancing, giving Ryder presents and having a good time Marshall: Hi Ryder. Sorry we're late Ryder: That's okay pups. I understand that there was a monster you all defeated Rubble: Actually, Rocky did it on his own Ryder: *smiles at Rocky* Is that true? Rocky: You...could say that. There's also one thing that the pups and i wanna say Ryder: And what might that be? All pups: Happy birthday Ryder! Ryder: *giggles* Thanks pups. You're all the best. The end Category:Power Rangers Crossover